theamazingworldofgumball6fandomcom-20200213-history
Carrie
Carrie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Party". Amazing Appearance Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to be a skull with wings. Her arms rest in front of her body, and her hair covers her left eye. She also has a magenta and cyan lining around her, making her seem 3D. When her teeth are visible, they are shown to be sharp and pointed. She normally has black eyebrows. Beautiful Personality Carrie, being an emo, enjoys being miserable. Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. In "The Evicted", she states pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion. She is capable of compassion, as she seemed genuinely concerned for Gumball and Darwin's safety in "The Train". At the end of the episode, she was visibly upset when she thought they had been trapped in the underworld. Carrie is also obviously the best character in the show and we all love her of course. By the way 'The Real' is actually 'The Flower', and 'The Evicted' is actually 'The Ghost' and 'The Train' is actually 'Halloween' but don't blame me as I am not the one who changed the names - some idiot did. If Carrie is your favourite character of TAWoG then I like you very much, but if it's not I guess you could still be okay if you really try but it will never be the same. #LOVECARRIE Relationships Gumball Carrie is shown to be a really good friend of Gumball. In "The Evicted " Gumball allowed her (somewhat reluctantly) to use his body so she could eat large amounts of food. When Gumball refused to allow her to use his body near the end of the episode, she attempted to forcibly take it, resulting in a brief struggle. However, the two quickly reconciled and seemed to be on good terms from then on. Carrie also played a major role in helping to exorcise Jealousy from Gumball's body. After the ordeal, she gives Gumball a friendly punch in the arm, causing Penny to reveal her own jealousy. In [[The Train, Carrie took Gumball to a ghost party. When things got out of hand, she started getting deeply concerned about his safety, spending the entire night looking for him instead of partying. At the end of the episode, however, with Nicole glaring at her, she quickly abandoned him. Darwin Carrie seems to be on good terms with Darwin, who was the first to suggest using Gumball's body in "The Evicted". In "The Real" Carrie (and Leslie) used Darwin's body as a shield from incoming projectiles. In Halloween, Darwin kisses Carrie immediately after becoming a ghost revealing that Darwin has feelings for her. All she does in response is blush. However, Darwin refers to her as an 'Emo Freak' in "The Words", offending her and making her run away. Penny Carrie and Penny seem to be friends, as they were both seen hanging out in Park in "The Favorite". At the end of "The Real", though, Penny gets possessed by Jealousy and angrily insults Carrie when she addresses Gumball at the end of the episode. Rachel Carrie seems to be good friends with Rachel as they are seen chatting in "The Party". Episode Appearance Season 1 #"The Party" #"The Trouble" (cameo) #"The Prisoners" #"The Potato" (cameo) #"The Wizard" (cameo) #"The Life" (cameo) #"The Wedding" (cameo) #"The Banana" (cameo) #"The City II" Season 2 #TBA Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:2D Characters